Random Drabbles
by Maiko2853
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles I decided too write.
1. Chapter 1

Top Ten Good Guy Moments Caught On Camera

**10. **Mr. Jamison showing up at work no pants on...and Nosy taking a picture so that the moment would be cherished for generations too come.

**9.** When Mr. Stenchy found out he stunk real bad...the look on his face was PRICELESS.

**8.** Kixx jumping out the window shouting, "IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE LITTLE PURPLE HUMMING BIRDS!" after seeing Hunkahunka for the first time.(1)

**7.** A very drunk Bonnie giving Sparky a lap dance.

**6.** While at a strippers bar, Stitch gave a big tip too one of the waittress' and said something very dirty in her ear...only a second later too find out it was Belle, who proceaded too beat the ever loving crap out of him for not staying loyal too Angel.

**5. **Lilo walking in on Sparky and Clip making out while she had a video camera and showed everyone else just too embarrass the young love makers.

**4.** A very drunk Clyde, Canonball, and Richter table dancing and singing, "I Feel Pretty."

**3. **Slushy accidently walking in on Nani as she was getting out of the shower and saw her naked.

**2.** Angel beating the snot out of 627 in a fist fight.

**1. **Because he lost a bet too Stitch,Yang was forced too wear one of Lilo's bed sheets like a cape and Nani's bra on top his head, and go skipping around town, giggling like a little school girl all the way.

* * *

(1) Kixx was terrified after he saw a horror movie with killer purple humming birds in it.

* * *

Well, hope you guys like, remember too review. If this is not too much too ask, would you anonymous viewers please leave some reviews, just push that blue button on the bottom left of the screen. And I've seen my charts on anonymous veiwers coming and reading my stories enough times too know you guys aren't anywhere else, so would you please reveiw, because I'd really appreciate it if you did. And thanks too those of you who took the time too read this.


	2. Chapter 2

Top Ten Bad Guy Moments Caught On Camera

**10.** Gantu and 625 wearing New York Giants shirts, shorts, and hats, jumping up and down and cheering at the top of there lungs before the t.v. after the NYG scored a touchdown.

**9. **Gantu getting his pants pulled down by P.J. in public and forgetting too pull his pants up, so when he tried too run after him, he ended up tripping and falling flat on his face

**8. **A heavily drunk 625 in a wedding dress, getting married too a grilled cheese sandwhich...needless too say, he wasn't too happy about it when Gantu annouced the news on live radio and television and sold the story too Kawaii's most popular newspaper company.

**7. **Gantu slipping on a banana peel and falling on top of Hamsterveil.

**6. **627 choking 625 when he had asked if Angel had been, quote: "A lady in the street and a freak in the bed."

**5.** A heavily drunk 627 commiting too Angel.

**4. **Hamsterveil tripping on his own cape and falling flat on his face...even Gantu had too laugh at that one.

**3. **Hamsterveil pathetically threatening Lilo with a plasma canon that didn't have any anmo, and only found out after he tried too shoot Stitch with it.

**2. **627 getting his head stuck in the toilet...no one ever found out how he got his head stuck in the first place, or why it was in there for that matter, cause everyone was, rightfully, too disturbed too ask.

**1. **After losing a game of Monopoly, Gantu, 625, and 627...were forced by Splodyhead too wear pink ballerina dress' too there next meeting with Hamsterveil...the aftermath was a very infuriated hamster, and Nosy taking a picture so that it would be cherished for generations too come.

* * *

Once again you guys, thanks for reading, and please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sniper: Well you guys, I replaced the third chapter with this one because of complaints and not thinking I did a very good job on the last one. Also, I changed number two in the first chapter for complaint reasons. I've also changed the rating just too be safe, but mostly for bad sex jokes(snickers).

Bonnie: **Could you please just get on with it already?**

Sniper: Alright, alright, just chill out Bonnie. So without further addew, let the chapter begin!

* * *

Top Ten Things Bonnie Would Never Say

**10.** I feel so pretty right now!

**9. **Alright Spike, here's fifty bucks. Now, how about that lap dance.

**8. **Awwwwwww...bunnies are sooooo cuuuuute.

**7. **Screw being a theif, I'm going too read Shakesphere and become a drug addict.

**6.** What? You gave me a purple plasma blade? But...but...**I wanted a pink one**(starts sobbing uncontrollaby).

**5.** Clyde...can you check for monsters under my bed just one more time.

**4.** **Group hug!**

**3.** I feel so happy right now.

**2.** (says while sobbing) Oh Sparky... ... ...**you make me so proud too know you!**

**1.** Sparky...I love you.

* * *

Sniper: Please leave a review. Flames accepted, not welcomed(cocks shotgun). 


	4. Ch4 What would Lilo do?

Sniper: Well you guys, I decided too change the theme of this story to random drabbles that I make just for the heck of it. And I've also noticed lately that there are some sad stories going around, so I'm gonna cheer you guys up with some comedy. Well...ENJOY!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

What Would Lilo Do?

"Hey, Angel?" Stitch said, looking thoughtfully over at the pink experiment, who was currently lounging on his bed.

"Hmm?" Came the lazy reply.

"What do you think Lilo would do if she found out about you making me a man?" (A/N: If any of you are teenagers or older, then you'll all understand that this was a sex joke.)

Angel sat up, looking thoughtful. She contemplated this for a moment, then said, "Well, she would begin by binding me to the bottom of your stolen cruiser, fly me out to the middle of the city of Turo for everyone to see, and let me hang there, most likely by my feet." "Then, while everyone watches, She'll flog me with her plasma blade, which will be off, of course, until I pass out." "Then she'll wait until I wake up, and then she'll break all of my ribs with the plasma blade, which will of course still be off, and then she'll turn it ON, and chop off my arms." "Here she'll take a coffee break while I'm screaming in terrible agony."

"Then she'll fly me, still upside down, of course, off to Doomean, and wait till the brightest time of day, and then she'll put a magnifying glass to my face, and watch with pleasure as my skin and fur slowly sets on fire!" "Then she'll rip out all my fur with her bare hands, and slowly saw off my legs!" "After she's done, right before my eyes, she'll feed them to whatever creature comes along!" "And she won't be done yet!" "Oh no, after that, she'll poke needles into my eyes...as slowly possible!"

"Then she'll take me off the speeder, wrap me in the fresh guts of some random animal, then take me to the feeding grounds of yet ANOTHER random animal...this ones an experiment eater!" "Then she'll take something sharp, and stab me multiple times until I'm virtually disemboweled!" "Then she'll throw what's left of me to the animals, and watch as they devour me, laughing like a maniac and eating a pepperoni pizza!" "...PEPPERONI!" Angel paused here, and added for dramatic effect, "...That BITCH!"

Stitch blinked. "Uh...Angel...I don't think she'd be THAT rough..."

Angel considered this. "Well, maybe not to YOU...but this is ME we're talking about here!" "She HATES me!" "LOATHES me!" "Her hatred for me burns brighter than Doomean's five suns...plus ONE!" "She'd overcome her benevolent civilized ways just to cause me bodily harm!" "She's probably just LOOKING for a reason to annihilate me!" "This would give her the perfect excuse!"

"Uh...so I guess telling her is out of the question, eh?"

Angel grinned broadly. "Nah, want me to tell her now?" "I know her cell phone number!"

Stitch blinked again. "Uh...no...that's OK...I'll...tell her...later."

Angel looked slightly put out. "Oh, OK."

The End.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sniper: Thanks for reading and please review. One minor note here, I'm taking suggestions now. So please, help me out here if you can.


	5. Ch5 Were just playing Twister!

Were just playing Twister!

The sight that confronted her was just too horrifying, she had to turn away. Okay, so it wasn't all that horrifying, but it was still...disturbing. Really disturbing. She had thought the two of them had been acting stranger than usual lately, but had written it off as normal. After all, she didn't know him to well, and she was always acting strange. But now, even though she didn't want to, she knew why they had been acting so strange.

"What are you two doing!" Nani shouted at the pair as she gathered the courage to turn back around. Both Stitch and Lilo looked up at Nani with confused expressions. Lilo and Stitch followed Nani's gaze and both their eyes widened in realization as the two flushed so red, that they looked like a couple of cherries. "Oh, for pete sakes Nani, were just playing Twister!" Lilo shouted.

Nani just shook her head and closed the door to Jumba and Pleakly's room. No amount of therapy could take that image out of her mind.


	6. Ch6 Sparky attepmts to write a story

Sparky attempts to write a story

It was a beautiful day, just like any other, as I headed towards the beach, exited at the thought of seeing my buchi-boo. Suddenly, I spotted her. My eyes widened as cheap music started to play.

"Bell!" My voice came out slow and deep as I ran slowly, my arms held wide open.

"Sparky!" Bell said in her, fast, high voice. She too, was running in slow-motion.

"Bell!" I cried, tears pouring down my face.

"Sparky!" Bell also had tears pouring down her beautiful face. It was so magical. –Sniff-

"Bell!"

"Sparky!"

THUMP. Our 2 bodies slammed into each other in a wonderful embrace. Sunsets and waves appeared in the background as we enjoyed our "happy moment."

FIN

"So what did you think?" Spakry asked Angel and Kixx, his eyes wide and hopeful as the 2 looked up from the piece of paper, eyes wide and mouths open.

"It was…um…well…inspiring." Angel replied, trying to be supportive of the idea.

"It was?" Sparky asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Sure." She replied, sighing.

"Good, because I'm thinking about publishing it in a book!" Sparky said, smiling with his tradmark grin plastered on his face. Then, Kixx spoke for the first time that day.

"Are you kidding me?" "That was a piece of crap!" Kixx yelled at the electric trouble maker.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is for StarWarsFrakes, for giving me this suggestion. And also, I know some of these go way over the top you guys. But frankly, I don't really care what you reviewers say, because I love the things I write. 

I hope you comment on this chapter too ReaderPal. And, yeah. I know this one isn't as funny as the others. But I still think it's funny. So without further addew, let the next Top Ten Chapter begin!

* * *

Nosy's Top Ten Gossip Secrets

10. Kixx is afraid that killer purple humming birds will take over the universe.

9. Pleakly wishes that people would stop thinking he's homosexual just because he's a guy that wears womens clothing.

8. Sparky has a crush on Lilo.

7. Clyde's left arm wasn't originally going to be a mechanical one. But Jumba had been forced to do so after he lost his arm in a freak chainsaw juggling accident. (Don't ask)

6. Jumba's first job was as plasma canon test dummy.

5. Jumba had originally designed Bonnie to be a stage showgirl experiment to help him pay for his projects, but decided to make her a theif instead when Grand Council Members started attending her "special Shows".

4. Sparky and Stitch are the biggest super-perverts in the entire universe, but only Lilo knows it.

3. Kixx was the first person Stitch ever kissed, because Sparky "accidently" shoved Kixx on top of Stitch. He then took a picture of the incident and is now the most popular picture on his porno webpage.

2. Bonnie likes getting it on with girls more than she does guys. The funny part is that she lies to Clyde about it when he has secretly known for years and sold copies to the porno companies.

1. Lilo has a bunch of dirty magazines hidden in her drawers, under her bed, in her closet, and under her pillows. But what she doesn't know is that Angel found out when she decided to go on diary hunt.

* * *

I really only made this chapter to show people that I am still alive and well. So be sure to rewiew, and so goodnight everyone, and have a great, good night sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'd like to give thanks to StarWarsFrakes who suggested the idea for a blooper chapter.

Top Ten Bloopers

**10.** Jumba doing the bucket of oatmeal above the door trick.

**9. **Lilo pantsing Jumba for getting caught in the oatmeal prank.

**8.** Angel and Stitch were caught making out in several scenes.

**7. **Spike accidentally shooting the director with his spikes.

**6. **Sparky accidentally blowing up the camera.

**5.** Tank eating all the sets metal equipment and destroying the studio when he got to big to fit inside.

**4. **Yang accidentally blowing up the Water Equipment Rental Shack with a stray fire ball. (1)

**3. **Pleakly showing up on camera with guy pants on.

**2. **Angel accidentally making Lilo evil. The end result was not pretty.

**1. **Gantu forgot buckle his seat-belt during the chase scene with Bonnie and Clyde. Needless to say, it was funny as hell when Reuben pulled the emergency brake, and Gantu was sent crashing through the front window.

* * *

Thanks for reading, goodnight everyone. Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a little tidbit of jokes about Stitch that tickled my funny bone. One or two of these might not be true jokes, but I thought they were funny.

**_Top Ten Stitch Jokes_**

10. Stitch once ate an entire bowl of sleeping herbs; they made him blink.

9. Reuben was originally going to be the main character, but everyone thought Stitch's obsession with stealing everyone's left shoe was funnier than Reuben's sandwiches.

8. When the movie's script was first written, Stitch was going to be named Julie... but then he jumped up and round-house kicked the writers in their heads.

7. They say that Stitch is so tough, that he has no chin under the fur on his face… there is only another fist.

6. Stitch doesn't dodge plasma shots; they already know to get the hell out of his way.

5. Jesus may be able walk on water; but Stitch can swim on land.

4. Stitch mastered his first Plasma cannon at the age of sixteen… seconds.

3. Stitch is so fast, that he can run around the world and punch himself in the back of the head.

2. Stitch doesn't read books. He stares them down until he gets the information he wants.

1. The IRS once contacted Stitch about not paying his taxes; and Stitch sent a picture of himself to the IRS; in response to this, the IRS sent a picture of 627 to Stitch; then Stitch sent a picture of himself standing in the control room of the Halo Ring, holding the index key at the activation consul.

The IRS never bothered Stitch again.

* * *

Yep, I'm still alive and round-house kicking boys and girls. I'm glad that your all still hopefully enjoying yourselves here.

On a side note everyone, I'm finally gonna come back and finish Lilo and Stitch: Bounty Hunter. This is because I looked at the reviews... and when they were last dated, and I realized, it's been **WAY** to long to not have the story finished.

And with god as my witness, I shall finish that story before I die, Dammit.

On another sidenote, it was because I was looking over story reviews for the first time in about two and a half years, and some new ones, that gave me motivation to keep going and finish. So thanks for sticking by guys. (Smiles warmly.)


	10. Ch10 Tony Robbins

Okay, I would like to start this off with an important message. Recently, a friend of mine managed to get into my account and, as a joke, post a story called, "Lilo and Stitch: Humorous Moments."

This was, however, plagiarized from another story, "Meditation Methods." This is the first time she's done this here on fanfiction. However, this isn't the first time she's done this to my internet accounts. As a result, I have removed the story and apologized to said author. And now, I apologize to anyone who read the story, and I think one person who placed it in their favorites, for the problem that occurred here.

I'm not sure how many of you will read this message. But I have finally decided too let everyone know the reason why it's gone.

And now that my message is out of the way. It's time for a short chapter.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Lilo and Stitch or Family Guy.

**

* * *

**

_**TONY ROBBINS**_

Bonnie stood in line with Sparky at a Tony Robbin's book signing event. Sparky stood with his entire body posture implying he was scared to pieces. She let out a long sigh and looked at him.

"Sparky, for the last time, Tony Robbins, is not going eat you." Bonnie said, her voice laced with annoyance.

He turned and looked at her. "But just look at the guy Bonnie, he's a giant!"

She sighed again. "So what, everyone looks big to us. Were three foot tall experiments, every adult looks big to us."

"But I-"

"No but's Sparky. Now come on, you're up next." Bonnie said coolly, Sparky's body went rigid with fear.

But Bonnie's last piece of patience went out the door and threw Sparky up on the table. He found himself face to face with a grinning Tony Robbins. Sparky finally found the courage too timidly offer his book and ask the question.

"Uh... could you sign this book? Please?" Came Sparky's meek response.

"Sure I can! This is a book signing event after all!" Tony exclaimed cheerily as he signed the book.

Sparky looked at the book in disbelief.

"Th-th-thank you, sir!"

"It's been my pleasure."

Sparky hopped off the table and walked over to Bonnie. She grinned widely.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it."

Sparky was about to respond. But he stopped when he saw a fat white man ask Tony to sign his book.

"TONY ROBBINS HUNGRY!" Was his enthusiastic cry.

The electric experiment could only watch in complete horror as he saw Tony suddenly devour the poor guy in a manner resembling a snake.

"See, Tony Robbins would never eat us. Were far too small for his big gullet." Bonnie laughed out loud.

Sparky stared for a few more seconds, just before he did the only thing a man like him could do in this situation...

He fainted.

* * *

As always, remember to leave a review.


End file.
